


【琛南】他裙之下（2）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【琛南】他裙之下（2）

姚琛在一阵急促的铃声中惊醒，他摸了半天才从地毯上摸到手机，高嘉朗的吼声穿过屏幕：“你小子是不是以为今天周末呢？赶紧滚过来上班！”  
原本还迷迷糊糊的姚琛这下彻底清醒了，他想起昨晚做过的事，脸上顿时烧红。  
挂了电话他迅速穿好衣服，虽然上面还带着浓厚的烟酒味，但眼下也没多余时间回家换装了，正当他为此苦恼时，高嘉朗的电话又打来了——  
“陪我去个地方，我呆会给你发位置，不用太早到，十点半之前就行。”  
“去哪儿啊？”姚琛问。  
“还不是为了那老家伙！”高嘉朗嚷嚷道，生怕别人听不见似的。  
姚琛知道他口中的“老家伙”是一个很难搞的大客户，虽然合同已经签了，但眼看要到期，续不续约还是问题。  
“他那个宝贝孙子从国外回来了，据说对国内社交环境不熟，听老家伙的意思是希望我们作陪，免得他的宝贝孙子无处潇洒。”  
又要喝酒。  
姚琛叹口气。  
高嘉朗已经把电话挂了，没多久发来微信位置。姚琛看了一眼，是家花园酒店，距离和时间足够他回家洗个澡换身衣服。  
他起身出门时突然踢到一颗纽扣，棕灰色的，指甲盖那么大。于是他弯腰捡起来，放进裤兜。  
他知道这是昨晚激情之后扯掉的，这颗纽扣能让他记得昨晚的一切，虽然明白不可能，但他还是祈祷能再遇到那男孩。

*  
高嘉朗和姚琛约了在楼下咖啡店门口碰面，两人差不多同时到。高嘉朗这人变脸极快，进电梯前还一副不情不愿的，出了电梯后立马笑嘻嘻，还压低声音对姚琛道：“打起精神，年轻人不能颓废！”  
两人穿过弧形的花木丛，里面栖了几只鸟，听见脚步声叽叽喳喳地叫。  
花丛后面铺着长长的绒毯，棕黄色底，上面用金线绣着繁复的图案，极具异域情调。一个年轻人正端着高脚酒杯从沙发上站起身，冲高嘉朗他们道：“终于来了。”  
沙发上还坐着另一人，背对来宾，只用颗后脑勺迎客。只见他梳着油头，一手张开搭在沙发上，他的手掌不算大，甚至还有肉感，白白嫩嫩的，像块豆腐。  
“太没味了。”他晃了晃手中杯子，完全无视高嘉朗和姚琛的到来，“我为什么要陪你喝这种东西？夏之光，我限你三分钟之内让人把酒全部换掉，否则我就发你小时候的丑照到同学群里去。”  
“这种事你要威胁几遍？”名唤夏之光的年轻人气得翻个白眼。  
“但每次都有用不是吗？”沙发上的那人笑了笑。  
姚琛却听得心惊肉跳。  
太熟悉了，虽然只有一夜，但时间还没过去多久，而且他印象深刻，这声音分明是——  
“你好。”周震南转过头来，相比姚琛他好像一点也不吃惊，大方地同高嘉朗打招呼。  
姚琛脑中“嗡嗡”响，其他人说了什么他没听清，在他眼里只有周震南那张红润饱满的小嘴在张张合合。  
“楞什么神呐？”高嘉朗撞了他一下。  
“哦哦，你好。”姚琛伸出手去。  
“你好你好，”夏之光先周震南一步握住姚琛的手，“久闻大名。”后面四个字他说得极慢，咬字清晰、别有用意。  
高嘉朗自然不晓得，一头雾水地瞄了眼姚琛。  
姚琛的耳根烧红，他想不到周震南会把这种事也跟别人说。而且看起来周震南似乎早就知道他们会再见面，难道是他故意安排的？  
“小周总什么时候回国的？”高嘉朗开启闲聊模式。  
“刚回来。”周震南道。  
这显然是谎话，他昨晚还……姚琛没敢再想下去。  
“年轻人到处飞飞好，小周总这样一看就见多识广，周总后继有人啊。”高嘉朗笑道。  
周震南瞥了高嘉朗一眼：“我爷爷？他巴不得我别回国，不然你以为为什么我一回来他就把我支给你招待，自己逍遥快活去？”  
“哪里的话，”高嘉朗有些尴尬，“周总那是业务繁忙。”  
周震南冷笑了一声。  
“欸欸，今天是休闲的，提什么业务不业务？”夏之光见状扯开话题，“我已经预约了俱乐部，吃完午餐过去玩儿啊。”  
这时侍者已经端了新换的酒上来，周震南自顾自倒了一杯龙舌兰，挤上柠檬汁，又兑了几滴起泡酒，接着用手按住杯盖，五六秒后他抬起手掌，端着杯子一饮而尽。  
那边夏之光和高嘉朗竟然扯起了时政，姚琛坐在周震南右侧，有些局促地双手交叠放在膝盖上。  
“天气不错。”周震南忽然道。  
“嗯？嗯嗯……”姚琛点头。  
“扣子你捡了吗？”周震南坏笑起来。  
姚琛猛一抬头，刚想说什么，夏之光就道：“我们去用午餐吧。”  
他们依次站起来，周震南路过姚琛时不动声色地在对方手心轻挠，虽然他划得飞快，但姚琛知道，他写的是——“南”。

*  
餐后他们坐加长车抵达俱乐部，周震南提出要骑马，姚琛说他不会。  
“我教你啊。”周震南道。  
最终他们骑同一匹马，沿着绿荫遮蔽的路面慢悠悠地走。  
夏之光跟高嘉朗不知跑到哪里去了，整条路上从头到尾没有再没有一个人，四周安静极了，只有风吹树叶的“沙沙”声。  
周震南故意紧贴在姚琛怀里，有时扭一扭屁股，缓慢而轻柔地擦过姚琛身下某处，渐渐的，他感到那里开始发硬。  
“要不要，嗯？”他仰头笑道。  
“会掉下去。”姚琛的嗓子已经低哑。  
“那好吧。”周震南扯住缰绳，马拐入一条小径，十分钟后他们停在一间木屋前。  
“进来吧，会有你想要的。”周震南牵起他往里走。  
只见卧室中有一面墙的衣柜，周震南拉开衣柜门，里面竟然挂满各式各样的裙子。  
姚琛几乎眼睛发直，他感到喉咙又干又痒，像吞下一整根羽毛。  
“喜欢哪个？”周震南问，然而不等姚琛回答他已经挑好一件去换了。  
那是件黑色蕾丝露背连衣裙，裁剪流畅、紧密贴身，右侧缝有开叉，一直开到大腿根，露出其主人笔直纤细的腿。视线往下，是一只红绒质地高跟鞋，细而尖的鞋跟踩在地板上，“吧嗒吧嗒”响。  
姚琛站着一动不动，形如僵化。  
“或许我们可以喝点儿助兴。”周震南笑着去酒柜拿酒，他不转还好，一转过去整个后背都暴露在姚琛视线里，虽然他脸小，但身体不算瘦，绷直后背时尾骨两侧凹出一对腰窝，  
姚琛终于忍不住走过去，一手撑着酒柜一手环住周震南。  
在这千钧一发的时刻，周震南竟然一猫腰钻了出去。  
“你……”姚琛脸色绯红，也不知是气得还是怎么的。  
“加点音乐怎么样？”周震南若无其事地问，手上却已经开始动作。  
黑胶唱片转起来了，低糜的乐声缓缓流淌。  
周震南倒了两杯酒，一杯递给姚琛。  
“哒”  
两只酒杯碰在一起，发出清脆的响声。  
然而那酒却比姚琛想得还要烈，一路从口腔滑入食管，跟火烧似的，摧枯拉朽，呛得他几乎快流眼泪。  
“辣不辣？”周震南问。  
“嗯！”姚琛点头。  
“我说我，”周震南笑起来，“辣不辣，嗯？”他整个身子贴着姚琛，手也往姚琛脖子上攀。  
姚琛没有回答，而是用一串法式热吻替代，他们从桌边吻到床边，周震南动作飞快，眨眼扒掉了姚琛的衣物，姚琛则褪下他的内裤，掀起裙子探手进去。  
这回设备齐全，周震南备了润滑油，姚琛抹了点在手上，做了充分肠道润滑，然后一边吻一边将性器插进周震南身体，空气里湿湿黏黏，周震南低声喘气。  
“叫出来。”姚琛捏着周震南的下巴，他这人很奇怪，一醉酒就跟变了人似的，尤其是做爱时，恶狠狠的，像憋了百十年没发泄过一样。  
“啊～～～”周震南听话地叫了一声。  
“好听，还要听。”姚琛加快了速度，嘴上和手上也不停。  
“啊～啊～啊～”周震南跟着频率一声接一声叫，叫到最后身子绷得笔直，腰往上挺，脑袋下压，他在极致快乐中感到飞翔般快活。姚琛太懂他了，懂他每一个点，懂他想要的节  
奏，更加难得的是，姚琛喜欢和穿女装的他做。  
后来他们都射了，躺着歇了会儿。姚琛借着酒劲又把他拉起来做了几次，一回生二回熟，后来姚琛还学会了把酒倒在他胸口，然后一路舔下去的把戏。  
“不会也是片里学的吧？”周震南笑着问。  
“嗯。”  
“那你可真是无师自通。”  
“也做过，”姚琛道，“但没跟男人，而且做到一半就停下了。”  
“为什么啊？”周震南问。  
“因为我发现我还是喜欢男人。”姚琛道。  
周震南扶着腰爬起来，从床头柜摸出盒烟，拿了一支给姚琛，自己也点了一支。  
白色的雾气缥缥缈缈，一会儿就被风吹散了。  
“做我的长期床伴吧。”周震南忽然道。  
过了两分钟，姚琛回道：“好。”  
后来他们聊了会天，周震南告诉姚琛，他喜欢穿裙子没什么特别的原因，只是一个喜好，没人规定只有女人可以穿裙子不是吗？  
而说到姚琛喜欢看男人穿裙子，是源于他的第一部启蒙性教育片内容，后来他就迷上了这点。  
“那我俩还挺配。”周震南听后笑了笑。  
“再睡会儿吧。”姚琛搂住他。  
“大白天的，还睡？”周震南捶他胸口。  
“我们还白日宣淫呢。”姚琛笑着亲亲他的额头。  
“我发现你这人一旦熟了挺没皮没脸的。”周震南细了细眼。  
“你以后会发现更多。”姚琛猛地掀起被子盖住两人，没过多久被子传出周震南的嗔怪声：“你是狗吗？”  
再过一会儿，又变成喘息声了。

*  
马停在路口，夏之光突然调转方向。  
“怎么了？”高嘉朗问。  
“他俩这会忙着呢，我们自己消遣吧。”  
高嘉朗意会，于是笑了笑。  
两匹马在林荫道上慢慢晃悠起来，很快夕阳就落下去了。  
又是一天结束了。


End file.
